Wondering About Them
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: Just two one-shots at the moment, but will be a series of one-shots following Percy and Annabeth throughout there life together, from the point of veiw of a mortal friends and aquaintances. They are not in chronological order.
1. James

***deep breath* Well, my sister tried to cook dinner and well…she's no Jamie Oliver. She got really frustrated half way through and started shouting, my dad managed to get her to calm down eventually. The commotion however scared my baby brother and he started screaming. My mum was out with my Nana so my brother, Alex, and I had to try and calm him down. **

**So, in fewer words, my night so far hasn't been that great.**

ON THE OUTSIDE LOOKING IN

James Rochester's (OC) POV

I tapped my hands on the wheel of my new car as an old blue rust-bucket tried to navigate its way out of the parking space I wanted.

It was my first day at M.I.T, the Massachusetts institute of Technology. I've always been good at science, even if other kids did make fun of me for it when I was young. Don't get me wrong, I'm no pushover. I just didn't get along with many kids when I was younger. I tended to avoid people altogether, I spent my time sailing or building stuff. I got passed that phase eventually, but all the time I'd spent with hammers and ropes meant I was pretty well built. Otherwise I was nothing special, golden-brown hair and blue eyes like half the kids I know.

I grew up in Jamestown, Rhode Island. That has been a running joke throughout my whole life, James from Jamestown. My dad was a chef, and my mom worked at the Jamestown early learning centre. My dad and I used to race yachts all over the country, now I do it alone and not as much, he can't do that anymore, and I'm an only child, so no brother or sister to take his place. Life got worse after I turned thirteen, I'm not going to sugar coat anything, after my dad died I didn't really talk to my mom much. I got accepted into the MIT mechanical engineering program and the rest is history. Now I'm hoping I can make a name for myself, maybe invent some cool gadget that would change the world and make me rich in the process.

I got impatient with the car and beeped my horn. The rust-bucket shuddered out the space and trundled off. I shook my head and sniggered as the right end of the bumper trailed across the tarmac. I started to edge into the now empty parking space front end first; I decided it wasn't as straight as it could be and backed out, unfortunately for the car passing behind me, without checking the wing mirror.

The car jerked as it hit the car behind me. I hit the driver's wheel in frustration, cursing under my breath. I put my foot on the accelerator, and moved my car into the parking space fully, before turning the car off and getting out. I slammed the car door hard behind me.

The car I had hit was on; it was an old, silver Audi. The driver was a girl about 17, like me, with tanned skin and long, curly, blonde hair, with a streak of grey in it (which by the way I found very weird), that was up in a ponytail. She was crouched down by her car, checking the dent I had made.

I rubbed my head worriedly "I'm so sorry Miss, it's totally my fault. I can pay for it to get fixed."

The girl got up and turned to face me, dusting her jeans off. I squirmed; her eyes seemed to pin me down, they were a shimmering, steel colour, Stormy and calm at the same time. She was really gorgeous and athletic looking, that kind of scared me, cheerleader types and I don't have the best history. And this one was already riled to kick my butt.

I expected the girl to start shouting at me and demanding money, instead her features relaxed and she sighed "It's okay," She glanced at the dent "I have a friend who'll do it for free." I was definitely not expecting that.

"Okay, well I'm really sorry." I apologised again.

"Just look in the mirror next time." she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah," Then an idea came to me "I know, to say sorry, how about I buy you lunch?" I asked smiling.

The girl pursed her lips "I have a boyfriend." I realised she had thought I was asking her out, I hadn't been. I wouldn't have objected to going on a date with her though, she was really pretty and surprisingly nice. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

I rubbed the back of my neck "I wasn't asking you out, I was just a…" I paused for a second to think of the right phrase "…peace offering." I finished.

She smiled politely "Well then, I accept. Where did you have in mind?" The girl crossed her arms.

I recalled a café I'd seen by the river as I'd drove down Memorial drive "I saw a little café as I drove in," I realised I didn't know her name "but first," I stuck out my hand " James Rochester, wayward inventor and sailor."

She laughed and took my hand "Annabeth Chase, headstrong Architect."

When Annabeth had parked her car we started to navigate our way down to the riverside. I told her about my family back home on Rhode Island, how I'd never really like it that much. She told me about her family in San Francisco, and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, from New York, who's on swim scholarship at Boston College just over the river. I noticed she didn't mention her mom.

By that time we were at the café and we sat by the window. I decided I liked Annabeth, and so I told her about the time I ran away from home…well, sailed away actually. I like to think it as a sort of funny story I can look back on now.

"I was thirteen; but it took them two weeks to find me." I said.

She shook her head "Where were you?"

"Fort Pond Bay, Montauk." I snorted "I got caught trying to steal some lucky charms, from a corner shop."

She grinned "Percy's parents met on Montauk beach. I've never been there." she took a sip of her drink. I noticed she mentioned Percy a lot, he must mean a lot to her.

"It's not the prettiest place ever," I squinted, trying to picture it in my mind "but it's beautiful in a serene sort of way. The way the water sparkles just makes you want to curl up and go to sleep on the sand."

She licked her lips and analysed my face, as if trying to decide something. She breathed out.

"I ran away once." It took me a minute to take that in. Annabeth didn't seem like that sort of person, the sort who had ever needed to run away from anything. She seemed so together, like she had her whole life planned. I figured she meant that she'd snuck out one night and hid in an alleyway, and then her parents had found her the next morning. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"I was seven, and I didn't feel like my dad wanted me." She bit her lip, her eyes welling up.

"You don't have to talk about it." I said.

Annabeth tried to hide a sniff "No, I want to."

She gave me an unconvincing, _'I'm okay'_ smile and carried on "My dad had his new family, he'd never wanted me. My mom dumped me on his doorstep, and ran, so he was stuck with me. Well that's what I thought back then."

I was about to ask why her mom couldn't take care of her, but I figured that might be a soft spot.

"Where did they find you?"

"They didn't." She said, and I frowned.

"I travelled for a bit, with two older kids who had run away too." She continued, and I just stared at her "I ended up at a summer camp on Long island, I like it there, and so I stayed. I met Percy there and he convinced me to go back home to my dad. Even though he's a real Seaweed Brain, he can be pretty smart and inspiring at times."

I let the Seaweed Brain thing pass; I'd ask her about that later.

"When?" was all I could manage.

"I saw my family again when I was 12."

"You ran away for five years." I muttered in disbelief.

She nodded "I missed most of my brothers lives."

"That's terrible." I said, as I shook my head.

"I was a long time ago;" she sent me half a smile "Things are better now."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask her like: How could you stay at that summer camp year round? Do you still go there in the summer? And How long did you travel with those kids for? However, I could tell Annabeth was finished talking so I didn't push it.

"Why don't we swap subjects?" I suggested.

She nodded "Sounds good."

We talked about college for a while until a waitress came to take away our plates. I examined the people in the room and begun to imagine what they might be thinking about. Young guy slumped on a chair, by the other window, with the cheapest meal on the menu…The rent. Middle-aged guy, whose smiling forcefully, while sat with his wife, daughter and baby boy, while his little girl makes her dolly kiss him…Can't wait for his little boy to grow up.

I looked around for another target, when I caught the eye of a girl on a table across the room; she was sat with an African-American girl. They looked the same age as Annabeth and I. She was pretty, with porcelain skin, straight, blonde hair, plaited down the left side of her head, and huge brown eyes framed by long lashes. I guessed she was probably at, or going to, M.I.T as well from the baseball cap she was wearing; it had a red and black writing that read _M.I.T Engineers_, with a picture of (what looked like) an angry beaver. Either that or she had just visited M.I.T. She blushed and looked away.

"Look at you." Annabeth laughed.

I frowned and said innocently "Why? ...Why look at me?" even though I knew what she was talking about.

"She was checking you out!" Annabeth said, pointing her finger from the girl to me, grinning. The girl looked up again, I smiled making her blush.

"You think I should ask her out?" I whispered, leaning closer to Annabeth, but looking at the girl.

"Go for it, you never know what might happen." Annabeth said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I told her as I got up.

I spun to face her again, crossing my arms "I almost forgot to ask," Annabeth frowned "why in hell did you call your boyfriend _Seaweed Brain_?"

She laughed "Spend enough time with that girl," she pointed at the pretty girl who was still stealing glances at me "and she might just start calling you King Fisher."

"How'd you know I fished?"

She shrugged "When you crashed into me I got a pretty good view of what was in the trunk of you car." Her face then went serious "Now," She got up and turned me around "go speak to her!" she gave me a push.

The girl looked up as I approached.

Her friend let out a little cough, and said "I'm going to go to the ladies room." before scuttling off.

"Hey," I opened my mouth, unsure of what to say "errrrr…I saw you, my friend," I gestured to Annabeth, who was on her phone. I hoped Annabeth classed me as a friend. "she thinks, well I just want to…" I stuttered. I tried to compose myself.

I took a deep breath, "Hi, my name is James, and I would like to take you out sometime." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at my feet, expecting her to brush me off. Why'd she go for me, the stuttering dork who'd interrupted her meal?

She bit her lip. "My name's Tabitha and I'd like that." she smiled shyly.

I decided I liked this girl. When I woke up this morning I knew my life was going to change, but I've got a feeling it's going to get better in the process. And, who knows? Maybe in a year I'll be as close with to Tabitha as Annabeth is with this Percy guy.

**I seriously doubt that! Maybe in five years or so ...sorry to burst your bubble Jamesey :/**

**Tick that follow box and I'll update soon, maybe from another POV, maybe not? You guys decide! :D**

**And what do you know? Elliott (AKA baby brother) is crying again. :( See you guys soon.**


	2. Marcus

**I'm feeling a bit down today, not sure why. I think I'm just a bit stressed and tired. So that's why I'm writing this ... writing helps me cool off. Organizing the words is sort of therapeutic. I'm not sure what's going to end up on this page yet, but I'm guessing I'll soon find out.**

**Marcus' POV**

My mind began to wander as I strolled across the dunes, staring off into the horizon. It felt different now without Anna. I'd always depended on her, she had been my rock. It was five months since she'd passed, but it seemed like years. I hadn't wanted to come back to our cabin, it felt wrong to go alone, without her hand in mine.

Josie had insisted, _"Go Dad, get away for a bit. We'll still be here when you get back. Mom would have wanted you to."_

Josie reminded me so much of Anna, with golden curls, that had been passed down to all my grandchildren, and a stubborn streak that always wore me down.

Fifty years we'd been married, tying the knot when we were just twenty two. Anna's parents hadn't approved but we did it anyway. St. Josephs, July, 1962. She had looked so beautiful in her wedding gown, even more beautiful than usual.

A sweet laugh rang through the clear, summer air. My ears pricked, I looked up to see a young couple in the sand.

The dark haired boy had picked the blonde girl and had her over his shoulder. He was spinning round and round, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, a huge grin plastered on his face. The girl had her eyes closed as she clung to him. They looked in their early twenties.

"Anna," I whispered softly. I remembered...

"_Mark, put me down." Anna giggled. I was stood by the shore of Montauk beach; my feet buried in the wet sand as the sea slipped over them, then drew back. I was dressed in a pair of old, cheap slacks and a plain white shirt. My dark hair ruffled in the breeze._

"_Not until you agree," I declared to the gorgeous girl in my arms. Anna was rosy cheeked and lovely, wearing a blue summer dress that matched her eyes._

"_To what?" She asked, smiling. I placed her gently back on the sand and knelt before her, taking her left hand in both of mine. Her eyes widened, she caught her breath._

_I took a deep breath, "Anna-Marie Dawn Hartness, I am so in love with you, please, please just marry me already." I bit my lip._

_It seemed to take a few seconds to sink in, "Well of course, you big moron." Anna laughed, holding both my hands as I got back up._

"_I promise you, when I get rich I'll buy you an engagement ring with the biggest diamond you've ever seen." I melted under Anna's gaze._

"_Oh, Marcus," She sighed, putting her arms round my neck and leaning into me, "You know I'm not that sort of girl." Anna leant into me even more as she placed her lips on mine, stroking the back of my head with her thumb._

"_I love you too," She whispered lovingly._

I felt a pang of loss and grief as I slipped out of my memories. I had fallen over in the sand, completely caught off guard by my nostalgia.

"Sir, are you okay?" The girl that I had though looked like Anna leant over me, concern flooding her pretty features. The boy knelt beside me, with the same look of concern, if a little bit relieved for some reason.

I could see now the girl didn't look that much like Anna. Her nose was straight instead of slightly dipped, and her mouth had a different curve to it. Not to mention, Anna's eyes had been deep blue, not grey, and the girl's skin was a lot more tanned than Anna's had ever been.

"Yes, thank you, just got a bit overwhelmed for a moment." I nodded, giving them a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked, "Are you here with someone? One of us could go get them?"

"No, thank you. It's just me now." I smiled sadly. I could see they knew not to ask any more questions.

"You'll be alright from here then?" The girl enquired.

"Yes thank you ... uh ..." I frowned.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," The girl smiled, "And this is Percy Jackson." I blinked, '_Anna'_.

"Thank you very much Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. I think I'll try to get up now." I nodded. Percy helped me back onto my feet.

"Oomph," I complained, clutching my upper leg.

"You okay, Sir?"

"Take my advice kids; never get old, and don't call me Sir, I'm Marcus Benson."

"Can I call you Mark?" Percy joked.

"Don't push your luck, Son," I smiled, and then sighed, "My wife calls me Mark."

"She's not here with you then?" Annabeth asked, making conversation.

"No, my dear," I shook my head, "I'm afraid Anna passed in her sleep, less than a year ago. It was very peaceful"

Annabeth bit her lip, "I ..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," I reassured her, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. These things happen all the time, unfortunately."

"I've noticed," She breathed. Percy placed a comforting hand in her right one.

"You lost someone," I concluded.

"Haven't we all," She shrugged.

"I suppose," I nodded, "But it doesn't make the person we've lost any less important or special."

She looked off into the distance, "I lost ... A friend who sort of brought me up, his name was Luke, and he was like a big brother to me."

"Family is always the hardest,"

"Yeah,"

"But, when God closes a door, he opens a window. Looks like you've got another wonderful young man to look after you now."

Percy grinned, and then his face fell comically, "Are you calling me a window?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

I chuckled, "Not in the slightest."

"Yeah," Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand, "He might be a bit of a Seaweed Brain, but he's my Seaweed Brain." He gazed down at her.

"You two remind me a lot of my wife and I." I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr Benson." Percy decided.

"You should, we were married for fifty years exactly. I proposed to her on this very beach."

"That's so romantic." Annabeth said. Percy looked flushed, he patted the ring box sized bulge in his back pocket as discreetly as possible and I don't think Annabeth noticed.

Then I realised, he had been about to propose when I had fallen over. Anna had always said I'd had terrible timing.

"Well, I won't keep you." I announced, sticking my hands in my coat pockets.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you, Marcus." Annabeth held out her hand.

I took it in both of mine, "Look after yourself, Sweetheart." She nodded.

I turned to Percy, "And you, Mr Jackson, you look after her too." I said in a good-natured but strong tone.

"I plan to, Marcus." Percy informed me.

I looked into his bright, sea green eyes knowingly, "I have a feeling it's a good day for us all."

When our goodbyes were over, I began to make my way back along the beach. After a minute I looked back to where a young couple where stood, laughing and embracing, a beautiful, little diamond ring glinting on the girl's finger.

"And the cycle begins again," I whisper to the wind, "Bless you, Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

**Well that definitely helped my mood. Bittersweet I would call it. **


	3. AN about the order

**Hey guys, this isn't a chapter.**

**I just wanted to inform you that no, these chapters are not in chronological order. I was just about to put that in the description when Annabeth Brady Reveiwed about.**

**Sorry I didn't make that clear.**

**:D**


End file.
